Iron Blooded Remant
by bladewolfzic
Summary: "When a person dies, their soul is reborn somewhere else", it indeed sounded like some sort of fantasy. Something that was never real. But here they are now, in a place that is completely foreign to them, a place that would from now on be their new home. Tekkadan has now come to Remnant!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Remnant**

 **Year 325 [P.D]**

It was a battlefield that could be described as hell itself, so many Mobile Suit pieces were scattered everywhere and they littered many areas of Mars.

However, among all of the Mobile Suits present, three stuck out the most.

The first one was the color of sand and missing two of its _four_ arms.

The second one a dark green and in the similar form of a Gjallarhorn Graze.

The third one, arguably the most predominant one, was white. It missing an arm, a foreboding golden crest adored its head, and fear inducing red eyes glared at everything in sight.

Actually, the white MS was far worse than any other present and functioning MS, it was missing more than an arm, a part of its crest had been broken off, an axe was stuck onto the cockpit and many armored parts from the legs and the remaining arm were missing.

 **[Mikazuki's POV]**

My other half was shattered.

Everything was collapsing around me.

And I was too tired to dodge.

Three rounds hit the armor covering the cockpit, I could feel the metal break just a little more.

The cracks spread, and I could tell Barbatos was in _agony_. The cockpit fractured just a little more around me, in creaking spiderwebs.

I could hear a voice, a girl's voice scream through the shattered intercom.

"Why is it? Why do you still resist?1 It's useless! What cause do you have to fight such a _purposeless_ battle?" Julieta Juris asked, hoping to get some kind of reply out of the pilot whose name she didn't even know.

 **[Regular Pov]**

Three Gjallarhorn Grazes charged in, roaring out of the dust. They raised their weapons, preparing to fire at the Barbatos.

"No! Don't go near him!" Julieta scream.

The Barbatos moved around from Julieta's Graze and grabbed one of the Graze's and threw it into the other two

 _ **'More lambs to the slaughter.'**_ Mikazuki thought as the Barbatos' tail reached out, the blade angled just so, coming from underneath... and impaled the two Graze's through the cockpits. The Grazes fell to the ground, limp, motionless, skewered.

 _ **'I love my tail.'**_ Mikazuki thought, rather sadistically.

Barbatos charged at the last Graze, ducking under the wild swing of the MS' axe, angling its claw up from below and going around it, then under it. The thick forward thrust of nano-laminated armor crashed into the inner frame. The cockpit in the Graze models was always weak from below, where no one could normally angle the hit. The Barbatos claw tore into the cavity, and it ripped out the Graze's cockpit and crushed it. Blood and oil dripped to the ground.

"You... you devil..." that was all Julieta could say about the Barbatos as it was holding the head of a Graze while the cockpit was _still_ attached.

Things were silent for just a moment for Mika, no soldiers moved, and Barbatos' remained stationary.

...

"I used to have nothing at all... but so many things are... overflowing from my hands now." Mikazuki said as his he was slowly losing life

Barbatos turn towards the Reginlaze it's, red eyes still glaring at everything in sight even as it began to breakdown.

 _'Yeah…we've already made it...'_

 **[Mikazuki's pov]**

I charged her wordlessly. But I was so tired... my tail couldn't even reach her, and all it did was drop lazily beside her. I couldn't move my body to dodge her bullets at all, and that allowed the enemy to shatter my armor and crack open. I could feel the wind.

 _It was warm._

A voice came over the intercoms. "He's already unconscious..."

...

Will this... be the end for me?

Yeah, I could already tell with how silent things were, and I knew that this girl had a reason to fight this war, and that reason was to defeat me.

...

...

...

I don't mind though... if this is the end for me, then I would be able to say that I gave it all I got to everyone else... when we meet again...

*CRASH!*

 _She stabbed me, and twisted her sword._

My head erupted in agony, but it felt strangely distant. The connection from me to Barbatos was severed now, and it was just me... just Mikazuki, a crippled teenager. I couldn't hear him anymore... I couldn't hear Barbatos. My heartbeat began to slowly cease as the Gundam went dark around me. Blood poured from my eyes and my body, and a river ran down my arm... staining Atra's special wristband.

 _'Ah... I've gotten it dirty again... Atra's going to be mad at me. I wonder... if Kudelia... will help me apologize...to her_.'

 **[End of Mikazuki's pov]**

It was so quiet now, and everything was black... it was cold... and yet, all of it was comforting.

It made death feel like falling asleep, only this time... Mika would never wake up again...

...

 _... At least, that was what he thought..._

 _"_ _ **Wake up… Wake Up…"**_

There was a voice, a new voice. Those words came out as echoing and somewhat rasp, making the voice unidentifiable. More accurately, it was hard to decipher what _race_ that kind of voice belong to .

Mikazuki didn't recognize that voice, and he was confused. He was dead... wasn't he?

"...Who are you?" Mika asks, _very_ tiredly.

With everything that has happened right now, his mind and body screamed for rest. But with the unknown speaker keeping him awake, his expression and his voice came out... lazy...

 _"_ _ **You know who I am... Mikazuki Augus... after all, we have fought so many battles together... haven't we?"**_ the _Voice_ said, with knowingness and courteously.

They've met before... how? Mika has never heard this person's voice _ever_ , and they have fought together? Was this a Tekkadan soldier which he never got to know personally? Was this a liar? Or someone he had forgotten?

...

...

...

!

Realization suddenly dawned on Mikazuki , and he found out who was speaking to him, "Barbatos...? But... I thought you were... dead." said Mika, not really sure about that fact himself, "When our connection was severed... we _both_ should be dead now... so... how?" Mikazuki asked, confused and yet astounded.

 _"_ _ **There is... much you don't know about me yet, Mikazuki..."**_ replied Barbatos, "... _ **even though my head was cut off... doesn't mean I'm dead. We have a strong connection, stronger than what you can imagine."**_ the answers were vague for Mika, however, they were better than nothing.

But, _what he really wants to know is how he and his Gundam were still alive._

 _ **"We have completed our mission Mikazuki, but we are not done yet... after all..."**_ Barbatos paused briefly, as if getting ready to say something important for Mika.

...

 _ **"...you and the others deserve so much better than this."**_

Julieta didn't understand, they had defeated Tekkadan.

They had defeated all of their remaining Mobile suits.

And as far as she was concerned, all of the pilots were deceased.

...

... So why was it... that Mobile Suits were... rebuilding themselves...?!

The Gundam Frames, Barbatos and Gusion, and all of the other MS', Shiden's and Man Rodi, were glowing. In their damaged state, and the damage pieces of the armor and limbs of all them came back to them and reattached themselves onto the bodies of the suits, and repaired the gashes, scratches, and burns done to them

The axes fell off the Barbatos, and the swords fell off of Gusion.

In space was the remains of the Flauros glowed as its pieces and limbs began to come back together and repair itself after a few minutes the pink Gundams shoulder cannons reattached themselves to the main body. finally, the Gundam Flauros was completely restored

Soon enough, Julietta retreated from the machine she had just combated with. She had _no_ idea if she was going to be in any real danger, but that risk was _not_ to be taken.

It took about a few minutes... but soon, all of the Tekkadan mobile suits were gone. Every single piece of scrap that had belonged to a Tekkadan machine had all but vanished, and it left petrified Gjallarhorn soldiers, and a rooted Julieta.

And as of now... the field of hell was all but empty...and not a trace of their enemy remained... _anywhere_...

Hekija...

Flauros...

 _Gusion..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Barbatos..._

 **Location-forest outside of Vale...**

Laying on the ground was Mikazuki out cold. In the fetal position wearing nothing but his baggy pants and his combat boots.

His sleep was a dreamless, silent one, and he looked so defenseless and innocent. Though, his short rest would not last long...

... for a shadow came over his form

"Mika… Mika... oi wake up... Mika!" another new voice woke Mika up, and he wasn't say appreciative of being awakened from a nap unless necessary.

But, compared to the voice of Barbatos, this voice was not new... this one was one he remembered.

And boy... he remembered that voice all _too well._

his eyelids were lifted, and at first he saw earth. But then his whole body turned from his original position, and his blue eyes came into contact with _gold_ eyes.

Yet another thing he remembered _too_ well...

...

He was dead... he died... that's happened before the war started...

And yet... all of those features, the deep voice, the lilac hair, and those eyes... those only belonged to _one_ person he's ever truly known...

 _"...Orga?"_

OK, he must be dreaming now. There was _no_ way, by _any_ means of logic, that Orga was alive. He was shot multiple times in the back, and with the amount of blood he loss, and the fact that he was no longer breathing when they recovered his body, his death was confirmed with no doubt.

 _So... how?_

"You too huh?" said Orga, making Mika turn his body a little to see him better, "You must've died as well..." is last sentence was spoken with a sad smile.

His eyes wider than he ever allowed his eyelids to open up, and his mouth agape.

So he did _die_... though, if that was so; "How am I alive _right now_ , then?" he asked, more confused than he's ever been.

"If I'm honest with myself... I don't know... but, I think what Akihiro told us turned out true after all..." Orga's smile became a bit brighter, and his eyes reflected his nostalgia, "'When a person dies, their soul is reborn somewhere else'."

Orga then looked at the now rising sun, and that got Mika to sit up and straighten his posture to do the same, "I guess this is where our souls were reborn." said Orga, looking back at Mika now.

His eyes caught Mika's eyes, and right away, he noticed something _very_ different. His right eye was supposed to be cloudy, lifeless, indicating that Mika was half blind. However, looking at it this time, they weren't the same anymore.

Those eyes had colour now, they were filled with life.

"Looks like being reborn has its perks." there was a bit of a chuckle while Orga said that, and it got Mika to raise a brow.

One of his fingers pointed at his eye, and Mika, knowing that it meant something, raised one of his big hands to his right eyeball.

And he realized something that he did not know _how_ he missed for this long-

 _-his other eye was operable._ And what that means is that he is able to _see_ from his other eye that was supposed to be unusable, unless he was connected to Barbatos' via the Alaya-Vijana system.

Hold on... if he could use his other eye, then... what about the rest of his other half?

They were _not_ an exception, they were able to move around as well, "How...?" wondered Mika, as he began to flex his muscles.

"Hehe, no idea either, but it doesn't matter now. What matters," Orga offered a hand to the _very_ bewildered Mikazuki, who was still moving around his once unmoving limbs, while looking like an innocent child who just learned something new, causing him to chuckle again. It was only when Mika looked up at him did he continue, "is that you're now able to go places again, on your own two feet."

Mika had looked at the hand that was offered two him, and it was Orga's right hand. This time, he had a hand to grab it, and he was pulled up when he did.

Is this a familiar scene...? Possibly...

The boy with a blue eyes stumbled a bit when standing up. It's been awhile since he stood up without the weight of capables weighing him down. Just walking was strange now, yet, Mika was _not_ complaining in any way.

He looked at his right hand, clenching his fingers as if it was a new, but at the same time familiar experience. The contradictions made moving any of his right organs strange.

Speaking of strange, he noticed something... absent.

"Barbatos?" Realizing that his Gundam had disappeared, Mika then began to examine his surroundings.

Orga, hearing the name of the mech that belonged to Tekkadan's Devil, began to search around as well, hoping to help.

Nope, nowhere in sight, only trees and the grass. Does that mean that only _he_ came to this place?

 _ **"Mikazuki..."**_ turns out he was incorrect.

"Huh?!" Mika's sudden gasped, getting the older one among them to look back at the shorter teen with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **"To be blunt... I have entered your mind now, Mikazuki... and as of now, this will be where I reman..."**_ Barbatos, which Mika could only infer as a "he", clarified for him.

"... Oh..." he blurt out, not really having much to in order to reply.

"You okay, Mika?" asked Orga, because from his perspective, it looked like Mika was just talking to himself.

"Eh? Uh... yeah."/' _Did Orga not hear not hear Barbatos?'_ he asked the last part internally.

 _ **"No... your human partner is not able to hear what I say, I am inside your mind after all... so only you can hear me."**_ Answered Barbatos.

It did make sense for Mika, because that was the equivalent of someone not being able to hear your thoughts. Though, this did make things awkward between the two now.

...

"So... where are we now, Orga?" asked Mika, looking up to those golden orbs that he would look to for guidance.

"I don't know, this looks like the Earth that we know of, but... I don't know, I just have this strange feeling in my gut that we're in another place entirel-"

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!*

A roar stopped Orga and shook the forest, making birds fly, and getting Mika and Orga to turn their heads to the left.

"I think that kind of confirms my thoughts..." Orga whispered, a small bead of sweat falling down his cheek.

Mika's entire body turned to the direction of the howl, and gaze hardened.

"I guess that even in an a different... world... I still need to do what I do best." said Mika, with his right hand clenching into a fist.

A smirk appeared on Orga's face when he looked at his life long partner, as he asked a question while already knowing the answer to it, "And what would that be?"

"Fight..." Mika said

The two boys looked at one another and nodded at each other and took off into the direction the howl came from.

… **.**

 **Hello everyone this is the edited version of chapter 1**

 **Huge thank you to my buddy FortressHunter for the help editing and also thanks everyone for being patient with me**

 **Also everyone I'm almost done with Chapter 2 also I'll be going on a trip the 28 and ill be back on the 5** **th** **of next month so ill try to finish this new chapter to post so please hang on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Battle in the forest**

 **[Location-Unknown Forest]**

It was dawn by now, and things were noisy for the two of the most important members of Tekkadan.

Mikazuki and Orga ran as fast as their legs would carry them to the direction where the howling came from, and as they got closer, they could hear... a battle. When the two boys came out of the forest, they came into another clearing, and what they saw shocked them.

Actually, that would be a major understatement.

They saw two people in the middle of the clearing, one a very buff and tall teen, and the other a bit more youthful.

But what one of them had a face that was impossible to forget, and the other had similar facial features, but fairly younger than the taller one

...

In the middle of the clearing was _Akihiro_ and _Masahiro_.

 _'So we aren't the only ones here...'_ said Orga inwardly, staring at one of his closest comrades during his times as the leader of Tekkadan.

The younger one of them was dressed in a green tank top, off white baggy pants and black boots. The other was shirtless, with minor cuts and bruises in certain areas of his body, and his grey pants were raggy, and he wore no footwear.

Masahiro was currently kneeling on the ground, holding his bleeding left side, and Akihiro was standing in front of him protectively.

Both of the brothers were a familiar sight to Orga, well Akihiro was, he just never saw his brothers face when it was not pale and bloody. What was new to Orga and Mika were the black and white creatures surrounding them.

The two brothers were surrounded many black, bipedal wolves. These monstrous creatures were menacing to say the least, there were bone like spikes coming out everywhere on their bodies, their fangs were sharp and they were bared towards the brothers, and the most notable feature was the white mask on top of each of the wolves faces.

"What are those things?" whispered Orga, as he and Mika hid behind the bushes.

Akihiro was not having a good day, as he dodged another one of these weird wolves and kicked it in the head, sending it crashing into its other allies. He then barely dodged an incoming strike from behind as another black wolf tried to get the drop on him.

"Tch! What the hell are these things!?" a frustrated growl came out of the brutes mouth, as another one of the deformed wolves jumped at him, its mouth hung open and salivating. He was able to stop the fangs from sinking into his flesh by pushing his hands into the top and bottom of the creature's jaw.

But as he was holding his opponent back, he looked behind him to see his younger brother, but his eyes widened. One of the members of the pack was ready to pounce on Masahiro, and the latter was unaware of it.

"No!" Akihiro quickly shoved away the white masked wolf he kept at by to the side, and turned around to stop the attack. But soon, another one of the hunters got in between him and Masahiro.

Akihiro made another growl, and he sensed another one coming up behind him. To make matters worse, the wolf that was ready to pounce jumped at Masahiro, getting the man's eyes to widen.

"MASAHIRO!" he cried out to his younger sibling.

The brother turned around and saw why his brother screamed at him, and his heart stopped temporarily. The worlds seem to slow down for him, and the wolf slowly closed in.

But then-

*WHAM!*

A sudden kick smashed into its face, sending it into a nearby tree.

"Ah?" the brothers made grunts in unison, and looked at Masahiro's savior.

Just like Akihiro, he had grey pants, but he had the same boots as Mashiro. He too was shirtless, allowing a full view of... three "whiskers" on the new arrivals back. Akihiro instantly recognized the amount of spikes on the boys back, and then examined the new guys other features.

Black hair in a fashion he has definitely seen before. Shorter than him, and more noticeably, blue eyes and a massive mace.

"Mikazuki?"

The boy turned his head to the brothers, and his trademark poker face was present, "You guy's still alive?" that one line, and the nonchalant way he said it made it undeniable that it was truly Mikazuki.

Akihiro's awe aside, he remembered that he was surrounded, and checked behind him. The hunter behind him just jumped, and he turned around getting ready to counter.

But then-

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Three bullets were embedded into the mask, piercing some flesh, but not enough to do some major harm.

Another surprised grunt came out of Akihiro's mouth, and he looked to his right. And yet another familiar face was now present, holding a hand gun at that.

"Yo, Akihiro! Still as brawny as I remember?" the laid back, but still serious expression on the man's tanned face was also a familiar sight.

So was the open red tux, and the red jeans and dress shoes, "Orga?" this time, the name was muttered under Akihiro's breath.

So Tekkadan's Commando Unit leader, A.K.A a fellow Gundam Pilot, had arrived in this new... place. And along with him came Tekkadan's leader.

...

 _"_ ** _Focus Akihiro we, can ask questions later. These mutts may have us outnumbered, but they don't seem too intellectual, we have the advantage in terms of strength and wits as of now."_** a gruff and raspy spoke to Akihiro, and rather than being confused as to who was speaking with him, Akihiro was very familiar with who was talking.

 _The Gundam Gusion._

An unreadable expression remained on Akihiro for a bit, but then a smirk became present, and he stood up straight, "Guess you've got a point, fight now, talk about the details later!"

As the three members of Tekkadan members fought, it slowly began to become clear who truly had the upper hand, and as a result, some of the pack began to back away

A group of wolves surrounded Mikazuki, the latter of which completely devoid of any defense, as he either kicked or punched any of his foes with his... surprisingly plentiful physical strength.

"*Sigh*..." the black haired teen spared a brief glance at his own arms, and surprisingly: "I'm feeling pretty strong for some reason..." he than looked at the bunch that was approaching him.

His left leg slide to the left as the three in front of him ran and jumped towards him, and their fangs were bared towards their prey.

But they had things reversed, for they were the ones that were going to be hunted.

Mika's leg swung out, smashing into the sides of the first one, and then slamming into the other two, breaking their mask and crushing any organs.

Like with the one that he kicked before, they slammed into a tree, and this time, the tree snapped. As soon as the bodies of the odd wolves were settled into the ground, they... disappeared?

"Huh?" said Mika in wonder after witnessing the strange phenomenon.

His eyes followed the trails of black smoke as it disappeared into the air, and then, his attention was diverted when he heard growls behind him.

Mika's body turned, and he was greeted with the sight of more of these strange wolves, and he made another sigh.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to crush all of you... but it's gonna be annoying without a weapon." he said irritably, cracking his knuckles as well.

 **...**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep avoiding these things... I've already lost a good amount of blood... and I used up a good amount of my energy already..." Masahiro stood up with the little strength he had left, and he clutched the left side of his abdomen.

Another wolf came at Masahiro, and thankfully, he was able to avoid it again, but he tripped when trying to get up again, and his knees were on the ground now.

This proved fatal as he was than tackled by two other wolves, and he skidded across the ground. He coughed, with some blood coming out of his mouth as he tried to get up, but he was forcefully shoved to the ground soon after he tried.

Masahiro made another uncomfortable grunt, and when he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of four red eyes, very terrifying red eyes.

Two of the black wolves kept his limbs subdued, and he could not escape no matter how much he struggled "Nngh! Come on... move...!" Masahiro made weak attempts to get of his captor's grasp, only to fair miserably, and watch as one of their jaws slowly opened, and descend towards him.

"Damn! Masahiro hang in there! I'm coming!" Akihiro roared, punching one of the mask wearing wolves into the ground, while getting Mikazuki and Orga to look at his direction.

All of their eyes were wide as they saw the young man pinned to the ground, with two of the pack members holding him in place. Forgetting about their current opponents, all three of them charged at the two who were close to eating their youngest comrade.

But then things took a turn for the worst.

All three of them got trapped in place, after one wolf for, each of them, jumped onto the backs or sides, thus alerting the others to do the same.

As a result, three dog piles were made, and all three of them began to struggle out of it in order to reach Masahiro.

But things appeared to be too late, as the mouth closing in on the boy was just about ready to bite all of Masahiro's flesh clean off...

 **[Akihiro pov]**

'No... no, no, NO, NO, NO! Not again!' images of Masahiro's first death spread the Akihito's mind, reminding him that this was his second chance to make things up for him, and that he would not get another chance, "I can't... no... I WON'T LOSE HIM THIS TIME! NOT WHEN WE JUST GOT ANOTHER JUST TO BECOME A FAMILY!'

The brawny team struggled harder, and his arms soon became free from the dogpile, and reached for his little brother, "This time, I won't find you..." he whispered, as his eyes were hidden by a shadow

 _ **"That's right... show me that strength once more..."**_ Gusion quietly said in his mind, getting ready to see a scene we would be very familiar with.

"This time.. _I WILL PROTECT YOU!_ "

 **[Orag pov]**

Orga had seen many of members of Tekkadan, his family, disappear before him, but it because they died on their own accord, or because he could not protect him.

 _Biscuit..._

 _Aston..._

 _Naze..._

 _Amida..._

 _Lafter..._

 _Shino..._

 _Akihiro..._

 _Mika..._

"I'm sick and tired of my family dying because of me, but now I'm alive again... the boss of Tekkadan is _alive_...! So I will do everything in my power... to save and protect them ALL!"

 **[Mikazuki pov]**

...

...

...

So many people died because he could not protect them, so many of his family members had perished because he was not strong enough.

And it was happening again, he may not have known this boy directly, but clearly he was precious to Akihiro. Just like people like Atra, Kudelia, and the rest of Tekkadan were precious to him. He was given a new life now, and so were many other people that were possibly out there.

...

...

...

"I don't want anyone to die a second time..." his eyes became steel, and his hands were clenched tight.

 **"Say the word... Mikazuki... and I will be there..."** Barbatos' quiet voice spoke to him, and Mika headed his words,

 **[Regular pov]**

*SSSSSHHHHH...*

Lights began to erupt from all three of their bodies, two green, and one a shade of turquoise. The black and white wolves were blown off the three of them, and the ones on Masahiro covered their eyes, the latter of which looked away from the light.

The green and turquoise lights disappeared, and Masahiro was able to look again, and what he saw got him to wake up.

In their place were 10 feet tall... _**Mobile Suits**_...

Standing in Mika's place, was the Mobile Suit appropriately known as the Mobile Suit of the "Devil". Oddly enough, however, it was not the _Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex_. Instead, in Mika's place was the _Gundam Barbatos_ Lupus. Replacing his giant mace was the sword-mace that Mika had when he used the Lupus, and on it's arms were the 200mm guns mounted on the arms.

Replacing Akihiro was, again very strangely, the _Gundam Gusion Rebake_. As a result of the second form being present, the weapons it previously wielded were there. First was the shield that was stored in its back skirts, and in its hands were one of its defining weapons, the Gusion Rebake Halberd, a long axe that was almost the length of the entire Gundam itself. But the true main event were the large containers on its back, holding the sub arms in them, the latter of which were already released.

And in Orga's case, it was his custom white _Shiden_. On it's shoulder was a shield with the same colour as the white MS, with a diagonal red stripe. Instead of the normal grey visor that most Shidens had, Orga's custom one had a white visor with a turquoise monitor and a white horn with a red tip. In its right hand was a JEE-205 130mm Assault Rifle, and stored on its back skirts was a grey partizan.

There was one VERY significant difference between the actual Gundam frames and the frames as they are now, and that was the waist. Instead of the very narrow waist with pistons to compensate for the narrow size, that part of the inner frame was now solid armor that looked like human armor that wrapped around the torso.

The wolf's had frozen in place temporarily at their new enemy, but the shock quickly faded as Barbatos and Gusion quickly activated their thrusters and charged towards them with their weapons ready.

The had a priority first, and that was tow save Masahiro. Barbatos reached the wolves on top of the young soldier and slammed its sword into both of them, killing the two of them quickly. Immediately after he turned around to grab another wolf by its throat, and crushed it fast before throwing its corps towards the other incoming wolfs.

However, before they reached the Barbatos, who was standing in front of a now passed out Masahiro, the Gusion came in and swung its axe horizontally, killing the first target, before moving in front of another one to deliver a vertical slash, splitting the next one's head in two. Gusion quickly turned around and delivered a powerful punch to another target's head, which had jumped to try and latch onto it, before its skull was smashed in. While its arm was in the other mask wearing wolf, to of its allies pounced onto the Gusion, ready to tear it apart. But the arms had activated, and they both reached out behind them, grabbing them by their heads and slamming them into each other, crushing their mask and their skulls like the last one.

The corpses began to disappear in the same fashion as the others, and the rest of the pack began to act up again, rushing towards their enemy with the _true_ intent to kill. Akihiro/Gusion used its sub arms to pick up Masahiro, and the, two of the teens stood with their backs towards each other, waiting for their enemy to come to them.

The pack was charging at them from all angles, slowly closing in on them while keeping them surrounded. Their pursuit did not stop, for their eyes were hungrily set on the two machines. However, most of them stopped in their tracks when suddenly, many of their allies were shot down with multiple bullets to their bodies.

Orga was of covering for his them, circling the pack that was closing in on his comrades and shooting down as many as possible. His attention was mostly on the wolfs he was firing at, but at the same time, he eyes were on Akihiro's younger brother.

'Not good.' Orga thought as he returned his attention back on the battle, a wolf came rushing towards him but he shot it down with his rifle before it could get any closer.

"Mika, Akihiro! We need to get Masahiro out of here and to a doctor, FAST!" Orga said as he continued laying down suppressing fire their many enemies.

Before Mika or Akihiro could respond there was a giant-

 ***SSSSSCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEKKKKKK!***

 ** _"Above us."_** Barbatos said to Mika, making the boy look up.

The two Gundams/Boys looked up and saw a GIANT black raven, with a similar with bone mask, and this time, yellow eyes.

 **"A bird now?"** said Mika, his voice coming out like it would when he was speaking through a comm. link.

Barbatos/Mika activated his thrusters and shot into the air, with its sword at its side. Whatever this new creature was, it saw the Gundam approaching and launched its feathers at it, but the feathers bounced off the machine's armor with not so much as leaving a scratch. The bird decided to change tactics and performed a dive bomb, diving straight towards the ascending Gundam.

Very quickly Mika and the raven got closer, but right before they collided, Mika altered his course a little, avoiding the bird's charge. He then took his sword-mace and slammed it into the birds open mouth before it could even react in time to do anything else. Mika wa able to make a clean slice, and he made a deep cut from the raven's beak down to its neck. He deactivated his thruster and grabbed the wings of the raven, before settling himself on the creatures back as it was falling.

As the bird began to fall, he started to examine the forest, seeing if he could find a town or city of any kind his now green monitors.

Thankfully, he managed to spot what looked like houses a few kilometers away, and from the looks of it, it was a village.

"Orga, there's a village just east of here." Mikazuki said as he and the corpse of the raven landed on the ground, sending dirt everywhere.

"Mika! You're the fastest among us, so take Masahiro there! Me and Akihiro will catch up as soon as we're done here." Orga ordered, pulling out his partizen and slicing a wolf's belly open, soon making it disappear in black smoke, "So make sure Masahiro gets help as soon as possible!"

Barbatos put its sword on its back and dashed towards Gusion/Akihiro. Very gently, Akihiro placed his brother in his friend's arms, and Mika hung him over his shoulder pads.

"Take care of him, okay?" asked Akihiro, his voice coming out a bit more pleading than he wanted. Of course, Mika nodded yes, before he dashed off, gliding on the ground.

If it could be visible, Orga smiled at Mika and Masahiro's retreating figures, before morphing his face into a non-existent hardened expression, **"Alright Akihiro, let's show these bastards what happens when you mess with anyone that's a part of Tekkadan!"** Orga said, getting an invisible smirk from Akihiro, as he and him charged.

 **[Scene change]**

Barbatos raced through the forest at high speeds while keeping Masahiro steadily on his shoulder.

" **We're almost there."** Mika said as they were almost out of the forest.

As soon Barbatos cleared the forest, he came across a large open field, and in the middle of it was a medium sized village that had stone walls around it. But what shocked Mikazuki/Barbatos was that the Village was under attack by those strange black creatures, just like them.

 **"Dammit, they're here to."** Mika growled as he charged towards the village. **'Hope there's still a doctor alive in there.'**

As Barbatos/Mika got closer, he noticed the village's walls were a mess, as all of them had several holes and scratches on them and the creatures attacking it were a couple of... well, one of them had two pincher like appendages as its arms, six insect like legs, and what looked like a tail with a golden sting at the end. And another one of those black birds along with those wolfs he encountered in the forest were here as well. A lot, a lot of people were running, trying to get away as many bodies began to litter the ground.

The sudden presence of Mika as Barbatos got the wolf's, those weird monsters with a long tail, and the raven to look at him, **"Hm?"** Mika uttered as he met the various eyes of the dark creatures.

With no warning, a majority of the creatures came at him and the boy on his shoulders, leaving a few stunned villagers, and giving them the chance to escape further into the village.

Mika held his sword-mace by his side, as the strange monsters charged right at him and the past out Masahiro. The first of them were of course the black, white masked wolves that he was already acquainted with, as they appeared to be the fastest among all of the other species that he saw, besides the bird.

Two of the wolves charged at him first, and they met a quick end as Mika swung his sword and cleaving them finely in half. Immediately when he looked forward, three more were ready to attack. He brought his right arm in front of him, and the mounted arm gun swung forward. Four shots came out of the one gun, striking the two dark wolves in the head, the impact of the first two bullets to their head dented their mask first, before the second bullet cut through their flesh, killing them instantly.

Mika was doing his best not to move Masahiro around while he was on his shoulder, as he could, very oddly, felt his blood drip down his armor.

 **'Damn, it will make it hard for me to fight at closer range, and Masahiro will bleed out fast if I don't do something.'** frustrated, Mika decided it was time to go for broke, as he stepped on the pedal and increased the output of all of his thrusters.

The kid needed a doc soon, and the only ones that could help them were these people! So deciding that they could be dealt with later, Mika jumped over the remaining dark creatures, and flew straight towards the villagers.

His heels dug into the dirt as he slowed down his propulsion, and in no time flat, he was in behind a retreating group of villagers.

Not many people wanted to see what was behind him, but one curious soul decided to look, and instead of the dark hunters, she saw a machine. This lady had a chestnut hair color and brown eyes she, had peach skin and an appearance of a woman in her early 30's.

 **"My friend is injured, is anyone here a doctor?"** Mikazuki asked as the woman nodded her head, somewhat afraid as she took Masahiro out of Barbatos arms.

The women looked up to the green eyes of the new machine, and some of her fear went away when it did not do anything yet, "Who are you? What is your name and the boy's name?"

Mika stared at the women momentarily **"Masahiro,"** the machine pointed its clawed fingers at the boy, **"and my name is Mikazuki Augus."** Mikazuki said as he introduced himself

"My name is Grace." Grace said as the white robot nodded, and straightened its back, before turning around and thrusting away, moving straight towards the black monsters.

...

"Wait a minute..." as the woman, holding Masahiro in her arms, ran away, she realized something, and stopped in her tracks to look behind her, "did you say that your name was Mikazuki?!" Grace yelled out, but she was too late, as the Machine was already too far away.

She would need to confirm things later, for when she looked at the boy in her hands, she could feel the blood leaking from his sides, so she ran faster now, in hopes of being able to help the child.

Still... "That was Biscuit's Friend..." Grace whispered as she carried Masahiro towards whatever shelter would keep them safe.

With most of the villagers gone, it was only Barbatos/Mika and the dark monsters now. Just recently he got the crop on one of the black and white wolves, and it was now nothing but black smoke.

 **"Looks like it's just me now, huh?"** things were hectic to say the least.

First, he wakes up to the sound of Barbatos voice after he "died". Then he wakes up again to Orga's voice soon after, and he discovers that he can move his limbs again after seeing his "dead" leaders face. With barley anytime to relax, both he and Orga end up in a forest with Akihiro and his brother, and they fought off those strange creatures of black and white.

But the most shocking part of the day, at least for him, was their transformation from people to Mobile Suits. In what world was it possible for so many science fictional activities able to happen in just one day?

Regardless, now was not the time to think about the complicated stuff, people's lives were at stake as of now, so the answers to everyone's questions would half to wait for another time.

Mika turned around to see many another hoard of the black and white wolves, as well as one of the giant ravens charge at him. His 200mm guns were out now, and his metallic hands had a firm grip on his sword.

Time to kill some mor-

*Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-*

The sound of multiple rifles being fired rang throughout the forest, and many bullets shot through the raven in the air. It died in a literal flash, and its body descended towards the grounded monsters, some of them getting stuck under the weight of the wings, others tearing or moving away from it when it landed.

Mika's (invisible) human eyes widened, and his frame moved back, and he saw another MS we thought he would never see again...

Coming out the forest, with rifles smoking, were a handful of different MS'. One of them, most likely the leader, was a hot pink colour. A _very_ specific feature for a Mobile suit, and one that the Mika was _all too_ familiar with.

 _The Ryusei-go III._

And right behind it was a group of... Tekkadan's mass produced Mobile suits:a Landman Rodi, and a Man Rodi. Along with the orange and green turtle style Mobile suits two more of them were right behind them, with very strange colour combos: yellow and blue green and yellow.

The _Hekija_ and the _Riden-Go_.

 **"WOO-HOOOOO! You see that!? That's the power of my Ryusei-GO!"** Through the comm. links, Mika made out yet another voice that he could not mistaken for any other.

That was _Shino_...

...

 _"_ ** _Shino... how many times must I tell you my name is still_** **Flauros..."** this time, talking to one of Tekkadan's Unit Leaders, was a voice a bit less raspy, and sounded more mature and light when compared to the others.

 _ **'Ah come on... just because you have a similar name and your battle data was transferred into this form, you're a Shiden now, and you're STILL the Ryusei-Go!'**_ thought Shino, still wearing his trademark grin, if it was visible.

 **"Shino... now's not the time to be pretending to speak with your Mobile suit."** once again, another familiar voice. And this time, it belonged to an old friend.

More accurately, a friend that almost _all_ Tekkadan members must've been familiar with if they were with this familiar face since the days of CGS.

 **"COME ON,** **BISCUIT** **! I keep telling ya I'm not pretending to talk to Ryusei-Go! I am!"**

Mika did not pay any mind on what his fellow Gundam pilot had just said, his mind was on Biscuit's voice. A family member who died to years before the day of the war Between Tekkadan and Mcgillis versus the Arianrhod army.

If he could show it, Mika's eyes would be as wide as dinner plates, and his mouth would've been a small gape.

 **"That's enough you two."** no new voices were present as of now, as yet again, a voie that belonged to a Tekkadan member spoke to Shino and Biscuit, **"We've got a fight to finish, so quit yappin' and charge!"**

Takaki's closest friend, Aston...

 **"No need to tell me something I know I need to do!"** compared to the rest, the next speaker on the comm. links had a much younger voice, and who among the members of Tekkadan was a young pilot of a yellow Shidan?

Ride...

 **"Don't leave me out of this, cause I can fight too!"** and now, the voice of the one he had under his wing.

Hush...

All of his many allies from the past and present were all here with him and Orga, or at least most of them. A friend who piloted a Gundam frame like him, a friend he knew for the majority of his time in CGS, a young pilot who he had saved and taught many times, and a teen who was taken under his wing.

Soon, more Shiden, Landman and Man Rodi appeared behind the group, and they were gliding on the ground behind them, charging at the creatures of black and white.

 **"Yo Mikazuki! It's been way too long!"** Shino, in his Ryusei-Go III "form", gave Mikazuki a thumbs up as he propelled towards where he was.

 **"Yeah! Nice to see you again, Mikazuki. Sorry, I know you and the others have a bunch of questions by now, but I promise to explain everything once we've cleared the area of as many Grimm as we can take out!"** Biscuits way of speaking and explaining was not something Mika heard in a long time, and he was glad to hear it now.

So these things are called 'Grimm' since they are the only thing Biscuit could think about eliminating, **"It's awesome to see you again Mr. Mikazuki!"** Ride was the next to greet him.

 _... That was strange..._

So far most of the people he has seen have been people who died, regardless of how long it has been. Last he as checked, Ride was alive, he went with the Tekkadan members who escaped through the tunnel they made while they were fighting Gjallarhorn. So if Ride didn't die, how was he here?

... Well, not really something to dig too deep into as of now, because his thought train was stopped when his subordinate spoke to him.

 **"Like Mr. Ride said, It has been a while, Mr. Mikazuki!"** and then came in Hush, Mika's supposed "student", one that he found pretty annoying sometimes, but at the same time, he wasn't all that bad.

They may have gotten off the wrong foot at first, but slowly, Hush became a respectful individual, and slowly he acknowledge Mika as a superior, to the point where he asked to join the Commando squad to learn under him.

A pretty interesting Tekkadan member, to say the least.

Mika had an invisible blank face on at the time, for he at first did not know how to feel with all the different mass produced MS' appearing all of the sudden.

But, a smile tugged at his lips when he looked at his old allies, and he looked back at his enigmatic opponents, who were still standing strong in front of him.

 **"Well... I guess there's no point in trying to figure things out right now..."** he whispered, his head tilting down to the ground, before turning his head to look at his old, and some new, comrades, **"We gonna fight together?"** he asked Shino.

 **"What are ya, dumb? Of course!"** said the older teen, pulling out his partizan from his waist, and holding it opposite to his rifle, **"Time to show the leader of our Commando Unit that our skills have not rusted ONE BIT! Am I right?!"** Shino screamed out, raising his partizan into the air as a signal for a response.

 **"YEAH!"** was the response of most of the others.

...

 **"Heh..."** the sight of his charging comrades got a small laugh out of Mika, albeit small, and his head turned to the black monsters again, **"Like the good old days..."** he whispered

And so, Tekkadan's Commando Unit leader lead the charge towards the creatures of the night, Grimm, and they were ready to _slaughter_.

 **[Scene change]**

The Creatures of Grimm are the bane of humanity for as long as history would record them. They have never known to fear, to be conscious, nor wise.

 _Until now..._

To allow a bit of focus for the different species, groups were made.

The Landman-Rodi's were laying down a heavy barrage of bullets on the Grimm, mowing down the ones on the land.

The Shiden's had broken up into groups of three to attack the Scorpions.

Hekija/Hush was the only one capable of true aerial combat as of now, so it dealt with the giant ravens, while Man Rodi were providing support fire a lower point in the air, as they were designed for combat in zero gravity.

In the middle of all the battlefield, Barbatos/Mikazuki was in his element ,as Mikazuki was living up to his nickname as the "Devil of Tekkadan". He bobbed and weaved through the Grimm attacks as he retaliated with his arm guns and sword-sword mace depending on the range. He shot tons of holes into the Grimm or sliced them to ribbons. The only thing the Grimm saw was blur of white, blue and red, but there was one thing that they could catch, and that was the the green eyes-

- **of a** **demon**.

 **...**

Aston and Biscuit pulled out their respective melee weapons, Hammer Choppers, from their waist and charged at the remaining wolves, with the other Landman Rodi's right behind them.

Biscuit brought his chopper down on a wolfs head and then punched the other through its stomach with his fist

Aston beheaded three wolfs with chopper and then took out his machine gun and drilled three more full of holes

The other Land Man Rodi's were tearing into the creatures of Grimm with ease

 **...**

 ***RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA***

The Grimm Scorpion roared in pain as Shino/Ryusei-go III cut of its tail with his partisan. It tried to hit the pink Mobile Suit with its claw, but it missed miserable as Shino ducked under the swipe.

The Grimm gave off a loud grunt of pain as three of its eyes were suddenly nothing but bullet holes, courtesy of Ride/Riden-Go. It gave off another roar of pain as Shino/ Ryusei-go III cut off its legs.

Before The Grimm Scorpion could do anything else it was stabbed in the head by a Shiden. The Grimm Scorpion fell dead on the ground, **"Alright, that's six! This takes care of all those big bugs."** Ride said as he followed Shino to regroup with their comrades.

 **"How do things look for you guys?"** Mikazuki said as he slammed his sword into a wolf's head.

 **"Going good so far! I mean, come one! These bugs are as easy to squish as... well, bugs!"** Shino said, a little less happy than before for the fact that his opponents were doing a bit easily.

 **"Deathstalkers, Shino,** _ **Deathstalkers**_ **."** Biscuit emphasized, as he tossed a grenade towards a pack of Grimm.

 **"Hush, what about you?** " Mikazuki asks as he grabbed another wolf and rammed its fist into its stomach.

 **"We're almost done Mr. Mikazuki! The skies are about to be clear of these things soon!"** the court voice of Hush replied to Mika.

Another Deathstalker met its fate as the tip of Mika's sword-mace was plunged into its median eye. Its legs collapsed instantly, and Mika kicked it away. It was after that in which Mika got a transmission.

 **"Mika! You there?"** the voice of Orga came on the other side, awaiting the reply of Mika.

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Good-**

 **...**

 **-me and Akihiro are almost done here."** he said as he pulled out his partizan out of one of the last Grimm left, **"We'll meet you at that village once we're done here!"**

 **...**

 **"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Am I hearing things, or is that** _ **you**_ **Orga?!"** Shino yelled through the comms. incredulously.

 **"Ah- Shino?"** asked Orga.

A laugh was heard through the comms., **"HA HAAA! It is you, Orga! How ya doin'?!"**

If he was their others would have seen Orga shake his head and give a tired grin, as he spoke back, **"I don't know** _ **why**_ **I should be surprised to here from new or old, at this point,** _ **all**_ **of Tekkadan could be here."**

 **"Boss!"** Ride said, happy to hear their leader's voice again.

 **"Heh, good to have you back too, leader, but we are going have to save the reunions for later."** Biscuit said as he shot a Grimm in the head.

 **"... Hah, what Biscuit said!"** it was time for Tekkadan's leader to finally _lead_ them again at last, **"All units, form up with Mika!"** Orga ordered.

To synergize with his orders, Mika went out first, his thrusters allowing him to glide on the ground. Soon, the rest of the pilots followed ad charged straight towards the remaining Grimm.

 **"It's time to end this..."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[Time skip]**

It had been probably more than an hour now, and everyone that took shelter slowly made their way outside, to see just _what_ happened and why the fighting stopped.

"How's... Masahiro doing?" Grace asked, reminding herself of the boy's name as she looked at him.

Thankfully, she was able to bring the boy to a shelter, and it allowed for the doctor inside the village to treat Masahiro.

"He'll be just fine, we have given him a transfusion and I closed the wound before it got infected and before he lost too much blood. He'll be in bed for three days, though." The doctor said, giving reassurance to the women.

"Are the Grimm gone?" Grace heard one person ask as everyone saw smoke coming from beyond the destroyed walls.

 _'... I hope Biscuit and Mikazuki are alright...'_ Grace thought as everyone made their way to the field.

And when they got there, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

One thing on the field that was a bit of a sore sight to see where the broken masks of several Grimm, but that wasn't the most shocking part of it all. Standing in many parts of the field were quite a few humanoid robots, in a few shapes and sizes. Grace instantly recognized the white one that appeared before her. But the others, not so much.

"Mikazuki...?" Grace asked, slowly approaching the white mech, the latter of which turned their head so that green, glossy eyes would meet brown, human ones.

The supposed blue eyed teen looked away from the grown lady to look at the destruction and the mask fragments, **"The Grimm are gone, they won't come back."** Mikazuki said bluntly, his eyes tracing back to the brown ones staring at him.

Before she could say anything else, someone, or possibly _something_ else stepped towards her. It was a machine that lookec fairly similar to the white robot, but the colours were altered and so were some of the armour parts.

 **"Is Masahiro okay?"** Akihiro/Gusion asked as kept stepping forward towards Grace.

Feeling a little threatened, Grace moved back a few steps, before she asked a question of her own, "Who are you?" Grace asks as she stared at the sand color robot.

 **"I'm Akihiro, Masahiro's older brother."** Akihiro said, hoping he could get an answer out of the Grace.

To say that a machine is the older brother of that young man was... inconceivable, Metal and flesh were two _very_ different things, and there was no chance that they were blood related.

... Still, Biscuit did tell Grace that Mikazuki was human, so perhaps this was the case now, "He's fine, he just needs a few days to rest." Grace said with a small smile as Orga stepped forward.

 **"Thank you, for taking care of our family member."** Orga said, holding out a hand for a handshake.

She graciously accepted it, before moving back a bit to look at everyone else "It's of no problem... but, if you don't mind me asking, who... or better yet, _what_ are you?" Grace asked, looking past the leader to get a glance at everyone else, "All of you?"

To illuminate the night, lights of different colour began to originate from the bodies of the machines. It forced Grace and the other villager to block their eyes because of how many there were.

Soon, the light died down, and the villagers removed their eyelids and the arms from their sight, and to say that the next surprise got to them would be an understatement.

In the place of _all_ of the machines, were people. Some of them were teens, very few of them were young adults, but the _majority_ of them were... children?

In front of Grace now was a a young adult, definitely above the age of 18 based on his height, with dark tanned skin, and lilac hair.

"All of us have our own names, mine, Orga Itsuka." a grin appeared before the commander's face, and his thumb pointed towards the others behind him.

Mika, Akihiro, Shino, Biscuit, Ride, etc... "As for _who_ or _what_ we are, just call us... **Tekkadan**."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Please review sorry for the long wait here is chapter 2 of IBR Remant**


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's been** **a few months now. What took you so long." Mikazuki.**

" **Sorry I had a lot of work to do."**

" **Well it doesn't matter anymore, your back and now the party can start!" Shino.**

 **All so I don't own Gundam IBO OR RWBY.**

 **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I had a giant tone work to do for my classes that my Professors gave me and it's been a crazy past couple of weeks but I have not forgot about my loyal fans and my stories but now I'm back and here is chapter 3 of Iron Blooded Remnant-**

 _*TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*_

 _And I'm here too! Hey guys, you know me by the name_ _ **Fortresshunter**_ , _and if you read my review on chapter 2, I am officially bladewolfzic's editor! Pleased to meet you all._

 _Just like I said in my review, my writing is by no means flawless, and you shouldn't expect the same quality_ my _work has here. After all this is Wolfie's story, and he gets to do whatever the FUCK he wants. *Ahem*, so please bare with my bud here, he may not be the best writer, but I still love his shiz. And I don't wanna hear anyone bashing on him unless it's legit good criticism and opinions._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Reunion and Explanations**

 **[location-Village]**

After the villagers got over their shock of recent events, Grace lead Tekkadan to Masahiro's tent, the latter was still out cold but Grace told them he would recover in just a few days. There was much medical equipment inside the tent where Masahiro was held, however, some of the medic's moved the least necessary ones out of the way a bit to make room for some more members to fit in. As of now, Orga, Mika, Akihiro, Shino, and Biscuit.

Orga, before he entered the tent look behind him after feeling a pat on the back. Bright yellow eyes met brown ones, paired with smooth, grey hair, and a young face and body frame. Orga was a bit confused, as he didn't have any records of anyone with this face or these colours. However... if that was so, then that means.

"I-I'm... my name is... Pedro, I was a member of the Brewers," Orga held a stunned face as soon as he heard the boy's name and the mention of one of the space pirates they defeated, Brewers, "and I'm pretty sure that you know... but, I-I was killed by one of you..." the fact had both unnerved the now named Pedro and Tekkadan's leader

While Orga was not one to dwell on the past too much, he did regret not being able to save, or take in all of the kids that the Brewer's ship held on deck. And the fact that he was speaking to one of the guy's that whose life they took just made his heart squeeze painfully.

...

...But... now that life is behind them, and now that they are in a new _world_ with a new _life_ ,. It's time to bygones be bygones and forgive each other for what happened in the past.

Orga turned his attention to the kid, and they looked at Orga as his hand extended to him, "Thank you all for your help. I understand that we don't have... the best history with each other... but... let me be the first to say that we're all sorry for what happened, and we can assure you history won't repeat itself here." his hospital and kind voice helped to gain some trust and assure Pedro, and he became brave enough to grab and shake his hand, albeit while showing some nervousness, "Allow me, as the boss of Tekkadan, to welcome you and some of your friends to our family, to Tekkadan." Orga said, his hand moving from Pedro's hand, to his head so that he could ruffle his hair a bit.

While some trust would still need to be established, Pedro could tell when a grown up was being honest with him or not, and judging by this guy's posture, his lack of stammering, and his solid eyes all were things that helped him confirm that this guy was not lying.

"I... thank you Org-ah, I mean... boss, we won't let you down." Pedro said, giving a full salute to the oldest teen, and a _small_ smile.

"... You and your friends can call me Orga, if ya want that is." Orga eyes averted from Pedro, to the small group of other kids a few meters behind them both.

He left the boy and went inside the tent that the others were in. Inside, medical equipment, tools and a bit of blood in a few places could be seen. Lying in the middle of it all was Akihiro's younger brother, peacefully sleeping under green sheets.

Around the young boy were the following members, either sitting next to him and standing up. Things were quiet among them, as there was a lot to say, but... no one could really usher a word, and things stayed quiet for a bit.

...

...

...

"So... Biscuit, mind telling us what's going on around here, I'm... lost as all hell." Shino said as he sat down on a chair along with everyone else, getting rid of the tension in the air.

Eyes turned to him, and Biscuit kindly asked in return, "Well, what do you all want to know first?" Biscuit asked, a bit awkwardly.

It's been quiet a while since he got to talk to... anyone from Tekkadan, and for them to just show up randomly and then ask questions was something that Biscuit wasn't prepared for.

Orga was the one to ask the first, and a fairly important question, "Before we go into the whole 'we're on a new world, and we want to learn about it' thing, tell us about these... _Grimm_." Orga asked as he folded his arms.

Thankfully for Bescuit, that was a pretty easy topic to explain, so he would begin at the start, "In Remnant, the _Grimm_ are monsters which have been the _bane_ of humanity for as long as history could record them for. It's widely believed that they are creatures without _souls_. No one knows where they came from or... anything else really, but they almost nearly wiped out humanity, had it not been for the discovery of D _ust_." Biscuit explained, his details really bringing in everyone's attention, in many different ways.

 _"_ _ **Bane of Humanity my**_ **foot** _ **. Every. Single. Mobile Armor that I have encountered has not only put up more of a fight than those things human's call Grimm, they have also killed many more people and have shed so much blood to the point where I question how the oceans have not been painted red. These Grimm are nothing but bugs compare to us."**_ Gusion angrily stated, feeling insulted that such "insects" have been pushing humanity into a corner for so long.

"W-wait, _Dust_? How does something as _useless_ as _Dust_ help?" Shino asked, looking very incredulous as to how something that collects over time could fend off such monsters.

 _ **"Shino, I Don't think he means dust that you could find just**_ **anywhere** _ **."**_ inferred Flauros, causing even more question marks to come out of the teens head.

A quick laugh escaped Biscuit's lips, and he went into detail as to what he meant, "I'm not talking about _that_ kind of dust, Shino." Flauros let out a laugh similar to Biscuit after hearing that he was right on the money,

"According to ancient legend, mankind was fighting a losing struggle against the "creatures of darkness", a.k. . However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power that they named "Dust" in order to fight back." Biscuit continues to dive deeper into the subject.

"The discovery of Dust became the turning point in the war between man and the Grimm. As legends state, after mankind drove back the Grimm, and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has still does not understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust." Biscuit explained as he handed Orga a pamphlet as the others gathered around to get a better look.

In the pamphlet was more information on Dust, written in an article style.

As it states, Dust is known as a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant, triggered by the Aura of humans and faunus for unknown reasons. Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight.

 **Types of Dust**

The four basic Dust forms:

Dust can be found in four basic types. These four types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other dust types, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Dust corresponds to their different natures or effects.

The four basic colors are shown to be red, blue, yellow, and green. Other known colors include dark blue, cyan, white, purple, bright orange, etc. Each color has its own unique property as well:

 **Wind** **or Air, Fire or Burn,** **Water, Ice, Steam, Gravity, Earth**

 **Crystalline and Powdered:**

Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Both crystalline and powdered Dust are known to be highl unstable, and should be handled with care to prevent any explosions. Both powdered and crystalline Dust can presumably be activated by Aura.

"Interesting." Orga said as he finished reading the pamphlet, and while reading, everyone noticed some _peculiar_ things that were there that have been yet to be defined.

"What's... Aura?" Mikazuki asked Biscuit, his eyes still in the pamphlet.

" _ **Aura**_ is the manifestation of one's soul, and it can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and strengths of Aura differ from individual to individual, and it is dependent on a number of factors, like experience, training, and initial skill. Aura is used mostly for defense as it acts as a shield around the person." Biscuit explained once more, no traces of annoyance for these questions being asked.

"So, if that's true, then can aura block things like swords or... a bullet?" asked Akihiro, his curiosity reaching a new peak for all this new stuff.

"Yeah, sword strikes and bullets are blocked from your physical body as long as your Aura is still being produced, but you still feel the pain and Aura needs time to replenish, a person who drains their Aura will be as vulnerable as any other human. But Aura is replenish able, the user just needs to rest in order to regain it."

"I see... can... can any of us use it?" asked Orga, his eyes looking at his own hands, before they traveled to look at everyone in the room.

"I don't think so, I'm not sure why, but ever since we discovered that we could turn _into Mobile Suits,_ none of us have been able to unlock Aura. I even tried to have Grace unlock it for me, but in the end, her attempts didn't work." disappointment was written all across Biscuit's face, as remembering that day reminded him that it would've been awesome to have such an ability.

"I see..." he wasn't the only one who felt the same way, as Orga held a similar expression upon hearing that

Mika spoke up again, and this time, he would speak of a simpler subject, "Who or... what is a faunus?"

"Well that's an easy one to explain, faunus are humans that have parts of an animal, like horns, tails, ears, you name it... but..." Biscuit's explanation took a drop in enthusiasm, as he had a sad look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"I just gonna go on a whim and say... they're not that well accepted into society?" Orga asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

"No, they don't they have it as tough... at least when compared to Human Debris... but that doesn't mean things are any better." everyone had seen what "normal" people would do to a guy labeled as 'Human Debris', and so they felt ready to hear the next lines, "Some Faunus are used for slavery, some have been put into jail for just the smallest suspicion that they are a criminal, but the worst part of being a faunus is... how discriminated they are."

Human Debris was the first image to pop into everyone's mind, and this time, the thoughts of children becoming slaves to "normal people" have been replaced with people of all ages, being abused, being insulted, and being sacrificed like fire wood you'd through into a campfire.

"Eventually, a group of faunus couldn't take the abuse anymore, and a criminal group known as the 'White Fang' came into existence. They were originally a peaceful group that stood for faunus rights, but now they started attacking humans and other innocent people, not only making it hard for humans to live peaceful lives, but making it nearly impossible for other faunus that want to live peacefully to just... exist anywhere. Before anyone knew it, the tension between humans and faunus's rose, and now... here we are." and there, Biscuit's story ended.

...

...

...

It was surprising to say, but... the story of this 'White Fang' organization reminded them of... Tekkadan. The origins of both sides were _very_ similar, and the deeds that both organizations did were probably not that much different.

But the difference, the MAJOR difference between the two, was racism. The fact that the White Fang had done almost the _exact_ same thing as humans have done to them was just them being racist in kind, and that was just a _child's_ way of solving problems. Sure, it wasn't right for humans to do what they did, but that didn't give faunus the right to just... kill innocent, or do the same thing.

Tekkadan welcomed both Human Debris, and regular people of all cultures, and that was why Orga, Shino, Akihiro looked angry. Heck, even Mika looked annoyed at these guy's actions.

Orga took the time to take a few deep breathes to calm himself down, before his questions about Remnant continued.

Things dragged on for about less than an hour, and at that point, everyone ran out of questions to ask Biscuit. Right after Biscuit said his last word, the other Tekkadan teens allowed all the info to sink in.

"Man... this place is crazy." Shino said with a grin on his face, showing that he had a definite interest in Remnant now.

 _ **"On a rare occasion, I agree, this world is interesting."**_ added Flauros, sounding less irked with Shino this time.

Everyone had began whispering a few words amongst each other, and Orga took in the sight of them while smiling. Chatting inside a dimly lit tent, with his old friends surrounding him, have a talk that wasn't related to any battle. Just a casual talk.

It was nice to see this again... though, Orga noticed one person that wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest. He looked to Mika, who had sat down next to Masahiro now. However, his eyes and the way his head was tilted, made it seem like his eyes weren't even on the young man. That posture just gave Orga a feeling that, something was wrong.

He walked up to the shorter teen, and he gave his shoulder a few taps, getting his head to turn to him, "What's wrong, you don't look as good as everyone else." he said with a slight grin.

Mika's head then turned away from his lifelong partner, and he looked up to the roof of the tent with a thoughtful gaze, "Well... if we are on a different world that's far away from Mars... then... what about or other friends... _what about Atra and Kudelia...?_ " said Mika, the las part mentioned in a low whisper that only Orga heard, to which the following showed a shocked face, along with the rest that heard the following.

... Silence had completely taken over the whole tent, and everyone inside held down casted faces, thinking of all of the other family members that they have left behind by dying and then coming here.

The tension remained in the air, and no one spoke a word, until Orga did, with a smaller and more sympathetic smile, "I'm sure there doing fine… we all know that everyone that was a part of Tekkadan is strong, in their own way at leasr." he said, bringing the different faces of everyone a bit, as they all turned their attention to their leader once again, "I mean... sure, our deaths and... some of our sudden disappearances may hit them hard at first... but... in the end, they will grow older, and eventually, even if it's not completely, they will learn to live without us." the tanned man's smile had become sad at the end, as giving the worldly life lesson really dampened the mood now.

Still, it helped to be reminded the fact that all of Tekkadan, including Mika's to... women, had strong hearts, and in the end, they would grow up to live normal lives now.

Mika then looked to Masahiro, a smile as small as Orga's adorning his face now, "Yeah... I guess so..."

Sad and understanding smiles came upon everyone, and they looked at each other a couple of times, before turning their heads to Akihiro's younger brother as well.

But... Mika wasn't quite done yet, "Still... I did promise Atra and Kudelia I'd help name the baby after the war was over..." his eyes saddened again, and everyone... had no initial reaction at first.

Orga gave Mika's shoulder a firm and reassuring squeeze, "Come on Mika, it's not like you to be like this, I'm sure the girls and the baby are fi..."

...

...

... Silence immediately fell as soon as everyone realized what Mika just said, and there bodies froze on the spot. Their eyes were blank for those few seconds, and their muscles didn't even make a twitch.

But the first to break the silence was... everyone.

"Eh?"

"Huh?

"Ah-?"

"Gah-?"

 **[Scene Change]**

The village was relatively silent after the Grimm raid ended and Tekkadan took refuge in it. The idle chatter, the sound of footsteps, and the sound of labour taking place throughout many parts of the village were to only sounds.

"*Sigh...* this all... a bit much to take in..."

A few meters away from the tent that held Masahiro were to rookie level Tekkadan members, one a teen with messy, off white hair. And the other a child, with messy, orange hair.

Hush and Ride have not changed at all upon arriving to Remnant, much like everyone else that lived in Earth/Mars/Space.

"I know... I mean, we've traveled between Mars and Earth a couple of times, but going onto a completely different planet that defies all the logic we know is just... i really don't know how to put what I feel into words." said Ride, scratching his cheek while looking at the wrecked state that the village was in.

Another sigh was made by Hush before he turned his head towards the tent that wasn't so far away from them, "Yeah, it's something that your mind just can't come to terms with... and it will probably stay that way for a _long_ time." he said, sounding a bit skeptical at the same time.

The both of them looked to the clear sky at the same time. It was now the midst of day, for it took them a bit of time to settle into the home of these villagers, and of course, trying to comprehend the situation they were in.

"Well, I guess now that we've been given a "second life" we can enjoy the time that we have for no-"

 _ **"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"**_

Both of the youngsters, plus just about the majority of the village, flinched at the loud scream that came from the tent, and their eyes turned to the following with very shocked and afraid faces. Ride and Hush had nearly jumped out of their pants upon the screeches ringing in their ears, and dread filled their minds as they looked to the tent where some of the most important Tekkadan members resided in.

 **[Scene Change]**

"YOU... YOU HAVE A... a... you have a... a... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Orga had begin to stammer more than he ever did, ever, and his expressions became unreadable as his thoughts delve deeper into what Mika just told them all.

Their incredulous faces and wide eyes just made their disbelief all the more dramatic. And Biscuit's was among the most comical of them all.

"A-A-A-A-A-ATRA AND K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KUDELIA?!" and after Orga came Biscuit's stutters, and comparing them, Biscuit's were more uncontrolled them the other..

The noise had begun to make Masahiro stir in his sleep, as he began to turn his head and make groans when the sounds occurred.

"Mika having... a baby?" Akihiro was a somewhat different case, as he tried to imagine what a baby of Mikazuki would look like.

A small thought cloud appeared next to the brawn's head, and ideas were brainstormed. A tiny body with a tuff of black or ivory colored hair on top, paired with blue or red eyes... seems likewise.

Only question is: a boy or a girl?

Amongst the incredulous faces and exclamations, one individual in particular had _very_ different thoughts on this subject.

"Hooohohohohehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH...! O-oh my... MIKAAAAA! OH I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF YOU, EVER- HOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Shino, as of now, was on the floor, pounding his fist onto the ground while holding his sides, which were beginning to hurt.

 _ **"Hmph, well, color me impressed, this boy isn't as oblivious as he let's on."**_ said Gusion, a small laugh and a _bit_ of humor laced into his sentence.

"Um... does anyone else know about this?" asked Akihiro, a small bead of sweat going down his cheek while he looked to the smaller individual.

"Well... no. I did... well, that _thing_ you need to do _inside_ Barbatos **.** " Mika's laid back expression just made the faces of his other friends all the more comical, all while Shino had begun to laugh his ass off even more.

He wasn't the only one chuckling though, as a voice that no one else but Mika could hear had been doing the same.

 _ **"HmheheHAHAHAAAAAAH! Aaahhh... ho... out of all of us, I think it's a matter of fact that**_ **I** _ **have the best pilot."**_ Barbatos said with the utmost smugness and pride.

 _ **"Barbatos... you lucky**_ **devil** _ **..."**_ stated Flauros, the last noun have two meanings in the context.

 **[Scene Change-Location-Mars-a few days after the Tekkadan vs Gjallarhorn war]**

Sakura's farm was still as lovely as ever. Crops were plentiful, the setting sun illuminated the scene and the soft and nearly weightless greenery flew away with the wind. Everything looked as if it was set for a perfect picture, and there was only one person in the picture. A girl with ivory colored hair, and bright red eyes.

"Atra!" A feminine and young voice called out the girl on the fields, a person with bright blonde hair tiad into a pony tail

Atra Mixta turned her head and her red eyes saw her good friend and, would be sister wife, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, waving to her from across the field while walking towards her.

"Ah, Kudelia!" Atra exclaimed as she dropped the box she held in her arms and ran over to the purple eyed blonde.

Both of them ran into each other and gave a quick hug, enjoying the fact that they were able to see and interact with each other once again. Their embrace was released soon, and both of their eyes met.

"It's been a few days now, and I was pretty worried since were had to separate." said Kudelia, holding up both of Atra's hand's with her own while showing a relieved smile.

"Yeah, but were back together now, and I'm glad your okay too." Atra offered smile just as bright back to Kudelia.

Both of them turned their heads towards the cornfield, appreciating the fact that it was one of the few things that stayed the same after all these years, and after what happened.

...

... Speaking of which, it's been a few days since the war with Tekkadan against Gjallarhorn ended. Everyone had all but evacuated the scene, and... _a lot of people died_.

"Did you… did you find anything." Atra asked, her tone of voice completely changing from happy and relieved, to sad and... _desperate_.

Kudelia's smile dropped slightly, and she looked to the ground to avoid Atra's saddened eyes and face. She couldn't bring herself to lie about what she knew, but at the same time, it didn't feel good to tell her about it either. She didn't want Atra to be sad in either way.

So in the end, she came out with the truth, "No... there is no sign of Barbatos or Gusion and all the other Mobile suits are gone." Kudelia said, regretting it almost immediately when Atra's face has obscured by her hair.

Neither of them moved or talked after Kudelia revealed what she knew, and their once bright and smiling faces were gone now. They couldn't understand just how Mika and everyone else were just... gone, and how none of their Mobile Suits were found. But that didn't really matter, what truly mattered to them was that everyone was _gone_. Akihiro, Shino, Orga... _Mikazuki, a_ ll of them were gone.

They left them.

... But, this also meant something else.

"That means they are alive somewhere." The sudden deep and saddening mood was gone, and Atra spoke up confidently and optimistically, "Mikazuki is strong... he's always been able to pull through tough situations somehow, and... if everyone wasn't found, then that means they're out their somewhere!"

The strength and surety in Atra's voice caught Kudelia completely off guard. She couldn't believe she was able to take that in and then still have a strong belief and confidence in her beliefs. She was able to pick herself up and still have hope, and she felt so proud and happy for her. Her hands reached out to grab one of her hands, and she gave them a firm squeeze, "Yes, I feel the same. I know they will return to us, so until then, we'll wait form them"

 **[Scene Change-Location-Mistral]**

"ACHOO!"

A loud sneeze rang throughout the rented apartment, and the man on the couch, wearing white themed clothes, had released a loud sneeze.

"Catching a cold, darling?" The smooth voice of a mature and grown women called out to the man clad in white.

Amida, dressed in nothing but a white robe, walked over to her husband, and draped herself over him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Naze wiped his nose with his sleeve a few times, before he looked to the side to see Amida's beautiful face, and smiling, "No, Amida. But, I think that was my _brother,_ or possibly another women talking about me." The man said causing the other girls to stop cuddling and look at him as Amida proceeded to wrapped her arms around the man shoulders.

Amida wasn't the only women their, many other girls were all but cuddling with the grown man, hugging him and many different parts of his body. Amida a small chuckle to escape her lips, "Very funny, you _naughty_ man." she said, humorous and flirty.

"You have brother Naze?" one of the _new_ girls hugging his arm asked.

The question brought a bigger smile to Naze's face, and he looked up to the ceiling, thinking about Orga. "Yeah, I have a younger brother _somewhere_ out there. And let me tell you, he and the rest of his family can be a handful." he said, thinking back to the times when he was back in his old home, with Orga, Mika, and all the other boys and his wives, "He's immature sometimes, persistent, and it's hard for him to be a leader when he prioritizes his families safety too much."

He thought back to the good old days, when Orga was still developing himself as Tekkadan's leader, when he would need to teach about multiple things occasionally, when he would help him back up should he fall to the ground. But he also remember how powerful he was, he his love for his family gave him the strength to keep going, to become stronger for their sakes.

"But in the end, while he may be lacking in some areas, Tekkadan couldn't have had a better leader." Naze said

"I wonder how Akihiro doing." Lafter said

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Tell me what you think leave a review also a huge thank you to my buddy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and Happy new year and happy Holidays**

 **Shino: WHOOO HOOO it's a brand new year**

 **Mikazuki popped some confetti**

 **This chapter may be a little short also sorry for not updating regularly**

 **Also thank you all for your wonderful support take it away Kimaris**

 **Kimaris: Bladewolf doesn't own Gundam IBO or RWBY**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;…**

 **Chapter 4**

 **[Gaelio pov]**

 _ **"... You've been asleep long enough, now awaken. "**_ A smooth voice called out to him while his eyes were closed

Blue eyes opened and the immediate thing that they saw was light. The suns rays blinded Gaelio and caused him to close his eyes once more, before he brought up his body and opened his eyes again, realizing that he was surrounded by green.

 _ **"Good, I was about to start yelling to wake you up."**_

Now that he was awake and his mind was clear, Gaelio stood up and began to look for the one speaking to him, _"W-who's there! Where am I? Where are you!"_

 _ **"Calm yourself!"**_

Taking in what the unknown speaker told him, Gaelio stopped himself from ranting out of panic, and breathed in and out a couple of times to calm him and his growing heart rate.

He let out one more breath before asking a question "Okay... okay... now, answer my question. Who are you and _where_ are you right now?" he asked, looking all over the environment to see if he could find the speaker.

 _ **"You know who Kimaris is, don't you?"**_

Immediate confusion clouded Gaelio's mind, and when he thought about what the unknown speaker was telling him, he believed his words to be a lie.

"W-what do you mean!? Kimaris is no human, and definitely doesn't have the power or the sentience to speak! Enough with the lies and tell me who you really are!" yelled Gaelio with outrage as he kept looking for the person speaking.

In response to his claims, "Kimaris" began to chuckle loudly, further urking the violet haired man's irritation.

 _ **"You're disbelief is definitely not unjustified, so allow me to prove to you that I am telling the truth."**_ said the self-proclaimed Kimaris, getting nothing but an annoyed huff from the man, an action which didn't bother "Kimaris".

 _ **"You didn't pilot me until the day you pulled me out of your family's barracks to fight against the Gundam Barbatos."**_

...Ok, that was a convincing one. Though, it wasn't enough to sway Gaelio, and he hardened his expression to signify his that belief.

 _ **"You had a near death experience with your fight against Mcgillis when I was equipped with my Trooper upgrades, and as soon as you recovered, you wore the mask of Vidar."**_

That... was much more convincing than the latter. Unlike the previous fact, which was fairly easy to discover should somehow look at his family's records, Gaelio masking himself as Vidar was something that he didn't even reveal to Rustal before he revealed himself to Mcgillis.

 _ **"And most of all, I can remember your last conversation with that man. How you realized how you never saw through him, ever. How you never understood him, ever."**_ after "Kimaris" showed his last bit of proof, Gaelio went silent.

... He didn't want to acknowledge it. The obvious reason was that Kimaris wasn't human. It didn't have any form of sentiance or an implemented A.I. But the other facts made him doubt his previous thoughts. All of the events stated by "Kimaris" were events that he was sure were not recorded into Gjallarhorns records. The only ones that witnessed those events we Mcgillis and... Kimaris.

Wanting to get the weight he felt in his heart, Gaelio moved onto his next question, "... Where are you?" he asked, his voice sounding weaker then it did before.

 _ **"I have no physical form as of now, so my existence resides inside your brain right now."**_ Kimaris replied, making Gaelio even _more_ confused _**"Simply put, I'm inside your mind, which is why you can't see me and can only listen to me."**_

Alright, that made more sense.

"Ok... so, another question. Where are we? The last thing I remember is being onboard Rustal's ship, and then..." when he jogged his memory, he remembered his fight with his former friend, and Gaelio felt a sudden rush of emotions.

Regret, sadness, confusion, it all came to him at once when he recalled the lifeless eyes of Mcgillis. HIs lips puckered slightly and his eyes squinted, indicating that he was doing his best to not allow any tears to begin welling up in his eyes. He was able to keep his cool, but the images of his last encounter with Mcgillis were not going to leave his mind for a while now.

 _ **"Sigh... it seems that despite how much you've changed compared to two years ago, some things have remained same. You never truly understood him, no matter how much you tried to, and now matter how much you wanted to."**_ Kimaris' words were meant to console his partner, and it worked to an extent, but at the same time it made Gaelio's emotional state worse. Thinking it was best to change the topic, Kimaris decided to move on, _**"We are now in the world of Remnant, an entirely new world that shares no similarities to Earth or any other planets from our universe."**_

The sudden change of subjects came out of nowhere for the purple-haired man, but it did help him to forget about Mcgillis for a moment, so he just went along with it, "Remnant...?" he asked.

 _ **"There's too much to cover about this world, so I'll just list off the most important information; soulless monsters with an appetite for humans, each and every human has two science-fictional powers called aura and semblance, no continent here is the same as the ones on Earth, and there are no Mobile Suits."**_

...

"... W-what?!" Gaelio choked out after letting all of that register into his head.

Despite it sounding odd with his smooth and echoing voice, Kimaris was clearly chuckling, and stopped after a couple of seconds.

"N-no, wait! I can get over the fact that you're living in my brain now and that I'm in a completely different world, but... what?!" Gaelio didn't bother to try and hide his incredulousness after all he's been told.

 _ **"The fact that we're in a new world should be all the justification needed when it comes to explaining those things, no?"**_ said Kimaris, somewhat sarcastically.

With all the things that he's been told, Gaelio needed to sit down and rub his temples a bit, to prevent the growing headache he was getting. He just wanted a break from all of this for a moment, and hopefully Kimaris would get the message if he was living in his mind.

But... despite Kimaris understanding Gaelio's need for a break from all the things he was telling him that didn;t mean he was going to comply with his wish.

In fact, he had _a lot_ more things to say to him.

 _ **"Now with all of your important questions out of the way, I need to start...**_ **venting** _ **a little..."**_ Kimaris' sudden ominousness was something the caught Gaelio off guard completely.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, nervous because of the chilling feeling crawling up his spine.

He heard Kimaris sigh, the former Mobile Suit's ominousness suddenly disappearing for a second, before it came back full force, strengthening the cold feeling Gaelio felt.

 _ **"I've been quite disappointed with you..."**_ Kimaris' smooth and echoing voice held a new found anger, and it Gaelio felt goosebumps all around his body, as if Kimaris' breath ran down his neck, _**"As a machine built for the sole purpose of protecting other people, I couldn't be anymore disappointed to have a pilot that has used me to do the exact**_ **opposite** _ **of what I was created to do. I had to sit back and watch as you continued to butcher my pride, forcing me to fight my brothers, making me sit back as innocent lives were wiped away, and worse, you did**_ **nothing** _ **to change Gjallarhorns corrupt state..."**_

... He knew. He knew about all that already! All the mistakes he made in the past, all the poor choices he made two years ago were embedded deep into his memory, and he didn't need anyone to remind him about those days. But, hearing those reminders from someone who suffered because of his choices amplified that regret he felt.

Gaelio's hands clenched and his eyes were obscured by his hair, his entire body was visibly shaking, showing that even more emotions were ready to be released from him.

Kimaris made an audible sigh and decided to stop with his verbal assault. He waited until his human partner calmed before he said anything else.

 _ **"You may have guessed this by now, but you're not the only one who has come here. If you want to start redeeming yourself, start by finding the other Gundam pilots that are in this world."**_

... What?

 **[Scene change – Regular pov]**

In the deserts of Vacuo a White Fang base was under attack. Gunshots and explosions rang through the air, and numerous corpses lay on the ground.

Smoke filled the air, and White Fang grunts fired their weapons while they attempted to retreat to their base. The defenses they established around them were being whittled down, and all of their vehicles were destroyed, making escape impossible. They had but one choice, and that was to fight.

Regardless of whether they lived or not.

 **[Scene Change-White Fang base office]**

"Dammit, what's going on out there?! Somebody report!" The White Fang commander roared into his scroll.

"Sir! They are hitting us hard and from all directions! They managed to to nearly wipe out all of our defenses and they destroyed all transportation!." responded a grunt on the phone line, his voice barely registering through the line because of the crackling of gunfire.

"Tch! How many are there!?" demanded the commander.

"J... just two, sir..."

"Two!? You mean to tell me you can't handle two huntsmen!? You worthless pieces of shit! "

"S-sir! They're not Huntsmen! They are-" the grunt on the line stopped abruptly, confusing the commander momentarily, before his voice came back, but with a great amount of dread in it.

"No... no, no, no- stay away...! Stay Away! No! NOOOOO-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" and with that scream, the call ended.

Panicked settled into the commander's body, and he began to visibly shake, "How... how is it that only two people were able to do this much damage! It's impossible! We of the White Fang haven't risen up just to be taken down like thi-!"

His monologuing ended when the walls caved in. He snapped his head up, only to have a hand grasp his head and throw him into the the only wall standing

"Gah...! Agh..." The White Fang leader's head hit the wall hard, and as he slid down to the ground, he groaned in pain. He slowly got up, his mask cracked because of the impact, before it fell from his face.

When he lifted his head to see who or what hit him, his slitted, yellow eyes widen in fear and shock.

Standing before the White Fang Commander was a white and blue humanoid machine, with a set of wings on its back, and in both its hands were two shar, golden swords. But the thing that stood out the most about the machine was it's _menacing_ , glowing pinkish eyes.

Feeling confident in the fact that he was going to do, the leader decided to urge the mechanical enemy, "Well... finish it!" The WF commander roared at the white machine.

" **... No, I need you alive."** said the machine as it brought its head closer to the terrorist leader.

The commander was perplexed at the thought of being spared, "W-why... what would you gain from keeping me alive...?!" he asked angrily, hating the thought of being left alive just to suffer from this failure.

 **"I have message that I need you to give to your Leader and Comrades. If you do not wish to deliver it, then I will** _ **make**_ **you..."** suddenly, the machine's tone become cold and threatening, unnerving the commander even more.

Despite how much he wanted to decline, the voice of the machine instilled fear in the commander, and not wanting to find out how he would be forced to rely the machine's message, the commander compiled, "W-w-what... m-message? " he asked, more dread leaking out of his reply than he would've liked.

His nerves spiked when the machines gripped his neck and lifted him into the air. If he was not afraid before, than he was now. He was face to face with the white monstrosity, and despite having soulless eyes, it was as if the machine's red monitors were _glaring_ at him.

 **"Tell them: After everything the White Fang has done, I, Gundam Bael, will make them suffer, just as they made the lives of both humans and faunus suffer..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Done!**

 **Hey everyone sorry I took so long.**

 **I've had a lot of work to do for my classes and stuff, but just to let you know I have not forgotten about any of you guys.**

 **Please Review!**

 **This is BladeWolfZic Howling to you guys!**


	5. Annoucement

**Announcement**

 **Hello my fellow readers this is Bladewolfzic with a quick announcement. Just to tell you I am not dead or anything.**

 **I have just been real busy also sorry for the slow updates I have not forgotten about my stories or anything I have just been busy with my job and family matters to attend to but I will continue my stories.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me your patience's will be rewarded I promise. The updates may be a little slow since my classes are starting back up at my college so I got class to get ready for and test to study for and every thing else.**

 **But I will continue my stories I promise so once again Thank you all for being so patient with me**

 **Bladewolfzic howling to you**


End file.
